


bustin' out of the joint

by Sumi



Series: Lonashipping Week [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M, Lonashipping Week, lonashipping, lunaredgeshipping, mahinashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “Moon!” he cried. “How did you get out so quickly? I only just got the money together to bail you out.”Moon blinked slowly. “It turns out there is no bail. They left me go without any fuss.”“Really?”“Yeah, so why don’t we forget this and go out for some masladas?”





	bustin' out of the joint

**Author's Note:**

> *cue Tiantic gif* "It's been 84 years..."
> 
> Yeah, so I always planned to do the Lonashipping week hosted over on tumblr last year. I loved the prompts, but didn't really have the time or energy to create anything for it then. So here is one prompt almost a year later. Hopefully, I can get the rest out in the coming weeks.
> 
> This was for the prompt Forbidden Romance.

The construction on the Diglett underground seemed destined to happen. Moon passed around petitions, started protests, and even went so far as to chain herself to a post in front of the cave. All of her efforts had been for naught, but Moon didn’t regret her actions.

She wasn't very surprised when she was arrested by the Vermilion city PD for disorderly conduct and trespassing on private property. Moon spent an hour in one of their cells, before she was sprung without warning. She quickly gathered her things and left. There was no question who was behind her getting out so fast, but what bothered her was how he found out so quickly.

When she finally was able to get outside, she spotted Hau running in her direction.

“Moon!” he cried. “How did you get out so quickly? I only just got the money together to bail you out.”

Moon blinked slowly. “It turns out there is no bail. They let me go without any fuss.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, so why don’t we forget this and go out for some masladas?” She was eager to change the subject so Hau didn’t ask any more questions. Moon hated lying to her best friend.

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all day, Moon.” Hau’s eyes had lit up the second she started to say malasada. He never failed to get distracted by his favourite food.

The crisis was averted until Moon found how how she got sprung so easily. Apparently Moon’s stunt had gone viral. The news wasn’t just over Kanto, but seemingly everywhere thanks to the power of PokeTube and the web.

The texts Moon received from her mother ranged from worried to angry. Moon’s father, on the other hand, let her know how proud he was of her activism. She definitely got her fierce love of protecting the environment from him.

By the time she returned to the hotel that evening, she was exhausted and ready to call it a day. It had to be just an hour later when she received a text. Moon responded with nothing more than a simple ‘okay’.

Another hour passed before a soft, yet rapid knocking reached her ears. Moon walked over and opened the door with a tired smile.

“Hey you,” she murmured. “You look exhausted.”

He quirked a smile of his own. “Moon I mean no offense, but have you looked in a mirror today?”

“You really know how to flatter a woman, Gladion.”

They made it to the other side of the room before Moon pulled Gladion into a kiss. A month and four days passed since their last kiss… not that she was counting. The two could only get together every so often and it had to be discreet. Moon knew this was part of the deal from the moment they became romantically involved. God help if it got out that Gladion was fraternizing with an activist who frequently protested against his mother's company. 

The moment was ruined when Gladion yawned. Moon followed with one of her own, but in her defense, yawns were extremely contagious.

“Did you have to do a lot of damage control?” Moon asked at last. “And just so you know I tried other means, but the Ather Foundation refused to listen to reason."

He sighed. “Moon you’re not telling me anything I don’t already know.”

“So were you able to get things under control?”

“Of course. Mother did hire me for public relations for a reason.”

Moon tried not to frown at the mention of the Ather Foundation CEO. How a woman like that could raise a girl as sweet as Lillie was a mystery. “I know I don’t make your job any easier, but if I see injustices, I fight.”

The corner of Gladion’s mouth quirked upwards. “That is the reason we met in the first place so no apologies necessary.”

“How many more months is it again?” Moon asked, voice cracking a bit.

This time it was Gladion’s turn to frown. “Lillie is supposed to graduate in six months.”

“Six months,” she repeated, the words leaving a foul taste in her mouth. “We’ll just have to make the best of it, I suppose.”

Moon tried to sound optimistic. It was only six months. After all, what was six months when her and Gladion had already waited a year. Lillie would be a college graduate in no time at all. Then ended all leverage their mother held over them.

“We'll get through it, Moon.”

She grinned. “Gladion of that I have no doubt.”


End file.
